


“Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them.”

by cassie5squared



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie5squared/pseuds/cassie5squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the Battle of Hogwarts, certain prejudices die hard. Luckily for Remus, his wife won't take that sort of thing lying down.</p><p>Set in the TOTALLY CANON universe where these two made it through the Battle without any permanent damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a drabble prompt on tumblr.

“I can’t imagine what was going through her head when she said yes to him.”

“Girls make all sorts of silly decisions.”

“I wonder what her parents had to say about it when she told them.”

“It’s the baby I feel sorry for, really. Imagine being raised by someone like _that_.”

Remus wasn’t all that surprised to hear this kind of gossip as he passed the group of older witches, who gave him scathing looks and shifted away as though afraid he might accidentally touch them. He shifted Teddy, who was drowsing comfortably in a sling across his chest, and tried to pretend he hadn’t heard them despite the shame creeping in.

An angry noise from just behind him stopped him short, and he turned to see Tonks glaring at the little gaggle of women as though she was tempted to set them all on fire. Knowing this wasn’t entirely outside the realm of possibility, he hurried back to her, hand outstretched to hold her back. “Dora, it’s all right -”

“No it’s bloody not,” she nearly spat, still giving the women a filthy look. “How _dare_ you talk about him like that? Or about me, for that matter, like I’m an idiot?”

“It’s fine, honestly, it’s not important…” He was trying to urge her away gently with one arm wrapped around her shoulders before this escalated. “We don’t need a row in the street, love, we should get Teddy home…”

After a few more moments of staring down the women, Tonks finally consented to leave with him, her knuckles white on the handles of the shopping bags she was carrying.

She continued to fume all the way home, and the second the door had closed behind them she stormed into the living room and dropped the bags on the sofa. He followed, knowing there was bound to be an explosion, and tried to head it off anyway.

“It was just some silly women talking,” he began, easing Teddy out of the sling and settling him in the baby basket, where the tiny boy contentedly began gumming his own fist.

“I don’t care who it was, Remus, people can’t just talk about you like you’re some sort of - of _animal_!” she snapped.

“Dora…”

“Don’t _Dora_ me.” She wrapped her arms round his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. “You know I’m right.”

He smiled wryly and ran his fingers through her hair - a fluff of sky-blue curls today - before resting both hands on her waist, his expression growing serious. “I’m not saying that I’m some sort of animal. But some of the things that I’ve heard said aren’t all that wrong, either.”

“Don’t listen to them,” she said, with the same fierce love in her eyes that always blazed whenever she was defending him, even from himself. “Don’t you EVER listen to them. You’re my husband, you’re Teddy’s dad… Merlin’s arse, Remus, you’re one of the bravest men I know. Isn’t that enough to convince you you’re worth something?”

He blinked hastily, trying to hide the tears that stung his eyes. It never failed to move him when she told him how much he meant to her. “I know. I just…”

“Well, don’t,” she said, more tenderly now. “Don’t let them get away with it, okay? Imagine what’ll happen if they’re still doing it when Teddy’s old enough to understand.”

He winced. “Point made.”

“Good.” She hugged him, planted a kiss on his cheek, and stepped back. “Now d’you want to help me put the shopping away before Mum gets back?”

With a little chuckle, he nodded and moved to help.


End file.
